1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to bats for baseball and, more particularly, to an improved bat for baseball, which has an inner core made of rigid materials and an outer covering member made of semi-rigid materials.
2. Description of the Related Art
Wooden bats are most popularly used because they are the cheapest ones. However, wooden bats have numerous drawbacks, such as heavy weight and bad equilibrium. Furthermore, a wooden bat is weak and easy to break, and produces severe shocks when hitting the ball.
In comparison to wooden bats, an aluminum bat is relatively lighter in weight, and has an ideal equilibrium. Therefore, the performance of an aluminum bat is superior to conventional wooden bats, and an aluminum bat is more durable than conventional wooden bats. Further, the price of aluminum bats is reasonable. However, an aluminum bat produces shocks, noises and dents at barrel when hitting the ball.
The recently developed bats made of fiber reinforced plastic (FRP) material have the ideal counterweight and equilibrium and high performance in hitting. In addition, a FRP bat has a strong structural strength, and does not break easily. However, The problem is that the FRP bat is too expensive to get a popular use.